Guncangan Mental
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Draco adalah seorang playboy yang pengecut. Suatu hari ia terpikat oleh pesona Harry Potter dan menodai pemuda itu dengan kejinya hingga membunuhnya. Arwah Harry tidak diterima di alam baka dan masih terperangkap di dunia bersama dendamnya. Drarry


**Prolog**

LAGI-LAGI pemuda berambut pirang itu diselimuti ketakutan yang mendalam. Mata silvernya mengedar ke segala arah untuk menemukan sosok mengerikan itu. Sosok yang selama ini mengejarnya. Sosok pemuda bermata merah yang tubuhnya penuh dengan darah dengan seragam asramanya—Slytherin. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat suasana menjadi sangat senyap dan dingin—ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan karena takut akan kejutan apa lagi yang akan diberikan sosok itu.

"Aku mohon… ampunilah aku…" pinta pemuda itu dengan nada bergetar.

Mendadak sebuah gelak tawa yang keras muncul entah darimana menggema di ruangan ini. Tentu saja hal itu membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu terkejut sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. Tangannya meraba-raba apapun yang ada di atas meja di belakangnya. Dan tangannya menemukan sebuah salib perak. Dengan cepat ia mengulurkan salib itu ke segala arah dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Menyingkirlah! Aku punya salib di sini!" keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya dan napasnya bergetar. Ia memaksakan untuk menyeringai dan mendengus, "Iblis terkutuk sepertimu pasti terbakar jika mendekat ke sini."

—**BLAR!**

Mendadak petir di luar sana menari di langit. Ruangan yang gelap ini menjadi sedikit terang berkat kilatnya. Dan mata pemuda itu seketika terbelalak dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya persis.

_"Terkutuk… terkutuk… terkutuk… TERKUTUK! HA… HA… HA…!" _

Pemuda jangkung itu kaget dan tersentak ke belakang. Sosok itu… sosok pemuda berdarah itu kini ada di hadapannya dengan jarak hanya 15 sentimeter. Jeritan kata "terkutuk" itu terus berulang dengan mengerikannya. Sosok bermata merah itu menatapnya dengan tajam dengan tatapan iblis. Seringaian muncul di wajah yang berdarah itu.

_"Sejak kapan kau memegang salib? Kau lebih terkutuk daripada iblis di neraka terbawah sekalipun. Jiwamu sangat kotor!" _

Detik berikutnya hanya suara teriakan kesakitanlah yang menggema di ruangan itu. Tiada yang berani melihat kekejaman itu dengan mata telanjang.

* * *

**Guncangan Mental**

**M **

**DraRry**

**Draco adalah seorang playboy yang pengecut. Suatu hari ia terpikat oleh pesona Harry Potter dan menodai pemuda itu dengan kejinya hingga membunuhnya. Arwah Harry tidak diterima di alam baka dan masih terperangkap di dunia bersama dendamnya. **

**Horror—Tragedy**

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Guncangan Mental by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja#, GORE!, Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, dll. Ini hanya fantasi belaka, jangan diambil hati ok? XD **

.

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 1—Preserved Soul**_

SUASANA sekolah itu kini sudah tidak bersahabat seperti dulu lagi. Atmosfirnya sangat berbeda dari tempat lain—terkadang panas sekali seperti suhu gurun dan juga terkadang dingin seperti musim dingin. Maka tak heran jika perlahan-lahan sekolah ini mulai ditinggalkan para muridnya. Namun bagi yang tidak peduli akan hal itu juga banyak. Karena sekolah di SMA Hogwarts ini adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri. 99,9 % murid alumni sini sudah menjadi orang yang sangat sukses. Contohnya saja sosok raja yang menjabat kala ini di Inggris.

Gadis bernama Hermione Jean Granger itu masih berekspresi dingin dan sayu. Sudah berkali-kali teman-temannya menenangkan mentalnya yang terguncang, namun itu nihil. Gadis itu masih mengingat bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi. Peristiwa tragis yang menyangkut salah satu sahabat terdekatnya.

"Dia adalah sahabatku yang pertama! Sahabat yang rela menolongku yang terperangkap di toilet saat gempa besar! Tapi apa balas budiku?" itulah tepisannya bila teman-teman yang lain berusaha merayunya untuk kembali seperti normal—tidak sendirian dengan tangisan yang setiap malam terdengar di kamar asramanya.

Hal yang sama juga menimpa sahabat gadis itu yang lain. Aura Ronald Bilius Weasley berubah menjadi sangat redup saat melihat kejadian itu secara langsung. Memorinya masih terputar bagaimana tubuh pemuda berkacamata sahabatnya itu terjun bebas dari lantai 17 dengan kepala yang mendarat terlebih dahulu. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana kacamata bulat itu pecah dan tubuh sang sahabat yang digenangi darah segar. Mata hijau kebiruan yang biasanya cerah menjadi kosong—warna putih pada mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi merah darah. Sementara di bibir dan hidungnya mengalir darah yang sangat banyak. Kalau mengingat ini lagi, rasanya ia ingin berteriak sambil menangis meminta maaf karena tidak sempat menyelamatkan pemuda berkacamata bulat itu. Padahal dulu sang sahabat telah bersedia menjadi sahabatnya walau dihina teman lain sekalipun—karena ia miskin.

Sudah sebulan peristiwa naas itu berlalu namun suasana di sekolah itu masih berkabung. Sepertinya figur sesosok pemuda mungil yang berani bernama Harry James Potter itu sulit untuk dilupakan. Bahkan asrama yang dulu menjadi rumahnya—asrama Gryffindor masih menganggapnya hidup di antara mereka. Mereka membuat sebuah boneka laki-laki yang di beri kacamata bulat bekas Harry dulu dan menamai boneka itu Harry Potter. Ini mereka lakukan karena mereka belum bisa menerima kepergian pemuda itu—apalagi kepergiannya secara tragis. Belum lagi sebelum ini, mereka telah jahat kepadanya—memusuhinya karena mengira bahwa ia hanya seorang banci yang menjual diri. Benar-benar skandal yang rumit. Dan penyesalan tentu saja tertoreh di batin mereka saat mengetahui bahwa Harry diperkosa, bukan menjual diri kepada laki-laki. Belum jelas siapa yang menodainya dan menyebarkan fitnah itu.

.

.

.

"Kita harus menghentikan ini!" tegas salah satu pemuda di ruangan rekreasi asrama Gryffindor itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Seamus?" Tanya Hermione tajam—terdengar sekali nada tidak suka.

"Ayolah! Jangan menjadi bodoh dan gila seperti ini! Dia sudah tiada! Dan kita masih menganggapnya ada. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah bersenang-senang di surga." Lanjut pemuda mungil itu.

Mendengar itu, amarah Ron meluap. Dengan cepat ia mencengkram kerah baju Seamus Finnigan dan mendorongnya ke tembok, "Beraninya kau!"

"Kalau menurutku jangan. Kasian Harry. Setidaknya biarkan kita mengenangnya." Sahut Neville Longbottom.

Mendapat itu Seamus malah tertawa mengejek, "Apakah kalian sudah gila? Kita tidak harus menyembah boneka itu 'kan?"

"Kita tidak menyembahnya! Kita hanya menganggapnya seolah itu Harry! Apa kau tidak punya rasa bersalah pada Harry?" sahut Ginevra Molly Weasley atau kerap disapa Ginny. Wanita yang _notabene_-nya adalah adik Ron juga mantan pacar Harry ini merasa sangat tidak terima.

"Ya ampun! Apa kalian ingin berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan? Cukup berkunjung ke makamnya dan meminta maaf, sederhana 'kan?" balas Seamus mulai bosan dengan peraduan argumen ini.

"Semudah itu?!" teriak Ron.

Namun semua mendadak terdiam mencerna apa yang Seamus katakan tadi.

"Tapi itu benar juga." Sahut Dean Thomas membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, "Kita tidak harus membuat acara aneh seperti ini! Bahkan ini mungkin membuat Harry tidak nyaman untuk pergi. Kita harus mengikhlaskannya!"

Seamus tersenyum kemenangan sambil mengangkat bahunya seolah ia tidak mau sombong karena kemenangannya. Cengkraman Ron pun perlahan melonggar. Dengan angkuhnya Seamus menepis tangan Ron yang masih menggantung di udara.

"Permainan berakhir! Aku akan membuang boneka itu nanti. Dan kalian, berusahalah untuk ikhlas!"

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Seamus membawa boneka itu keluar Hogwarts. Awalnya Neville dan Dean ingin menemaninya, namun lelaki itu menolak. Ia kini berada di belakang sekolah sendirian dengan membawa boneka berkacamata bulat yang pecah itu, cangkul, korek api, dan sebotol besar bensin. Dinginnya malam yang menggigit tulang ini tidak menciutkan nyalinya untuk tetap menggali tanah. Saat tanah itu sekiranya sudah siap, ia pun melempar boneka itu lalu menyiramkan bensin di atasnya.

"Maafkan aku Harry. Tapi kau harus pergi." Gumamnya pelan. Korek api di tangannya pun dinyalakan. Lalu dilemparnya batang korek api itu ke lubang berisi boneka yang basah kuyup dengan bensin.

Boneka itupun seketika termakan api. Mata boneka yang kosong itu terlihat seolah menatap Seamus, namun pemuda itu hanya menganggap itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Perlahan boneka itu hangus dan tidak terlihat rupanya lagi. Seketika itu Seamus langsung menguburnya. Ia mengusap kedua tangannya dan menghela napas lega. Namun saat ia berbalik, ia langsung terlonjak kaget hingga terjungkal. Boneka itu… boneka itu masih ada di hadapannya!

"M-mustahil!" dengan membulatkan keberanian ia pun bangkit dan memungut boneka itu. Namun saat ia sedang membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, ia melihat sepasang kaki bersepatu di hadapannya. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke atas. Tubuh itu dipenuhi dengan darah… tangan itu sangat pucat… dan… dan… wajah itu! Wajah itu!

Mulut Seamus terbuka lebar dan matanya terbelalak ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hingga ia tumbang dan beringsut mundur—dengan tatapan yang tak lekang dari sosok itu.

"H-Harry?"

Sosok itu menyeringai dengan tatapan yang santai. Darah di wajahnya sangat terlihat di bawah sinar bulan ini. Mata tanpa kacamatanya terlihat sangat merah. Sosok itu mendekati Seamus dengan langkah yang santai. Sementara Seamus terus beringsut mundur.

"H-Harry, ini tidak seperti yang kau duga! Kau harus pergi! Ini bukan alammu lagi!" ucap Seamus dengan nada yang bergetar. Saat ia terus beringsut, mendadak tubuhnya terguncang dan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang entah kapan terbentuk. Kepalanya sangat pusing karena tadi terjatuh lebih dulu. Saat ia melihat ke atas, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia melihat Harry berdiri dengan membawa botol berisi bensin itu. Ia menjerit saat Harry menyiramkan bensin itu ke tubuhnya. Bau menyengat bensin itu membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

_"Seenaknya saja kau mengusirku. Aku tidak mau pergi dulu, Seamus."_ Gumam sosok itu dengan nada yang sangat dingin, _"Kau tahu? Dibakar seperti tadi itu sangat menyakitkan. Kau mau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Biar kutujukan, ya?"_ dengan seringaian iblis sosok Harry itu melempar batang korek api yang menyala itu ke arah Seamus dengan santai. Ia tertawa keras saat melihat Seamus berteriak dan mengelijang kepanasan di dalam lubang.

"Gyaaaa! Panas! Tolong! Aaaarrrggghhh!" jerit Seamus memilukan. Perlahan tubuhnya berhenti mengelijang dan tatapannya kosong.

Kemudian Seamus pun terkubur dengan sendirinya tanpa di sentuh Harry. Sosok Harry menatap "kuburan" itu dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan ia menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran debu yang ditiup angin.

.

.

.

Dean tampak sangat heran dan khawatir karena Seamus dari semalam belum kembali. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu dan seluruh anak Gryffindor sudah mencari ke seluruh tempat di Hogwarts, namun nihil. Anak-anak dari asrama lain pun ikut membantu mencari pemuda _baby face_ itu. Rasa takut dan cemas menghantui mereka mengingat baru sebulan yang lalu mereka mengalami kejadian yang buruk. Seketika mereka berdoa agar Seamus baik-baik saja dan tidak akan ada korban yang jatuh lagi.

"Mudah-mudahan Seamus baik-baik saja," gumam Ginny optimis. Firasatnya sangat buruk akan temannya itu. Ia kini sedang berada di ruang rekreasi bersama anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya.

"Hey! Lihat! Boneka Harry masih ada! Ini tergeletak di tempat tidur Seamus!" Neville berteriak dengan ketakutan dari kamar laki-laki. Sontak itu membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya, "Bukannya kemarin Seamus sudah membawanya keluar? Aku yakin sekali! Masalahnya aku dan Dean melihatnya!"

Beberapa anak langsung bergemetar ketakutan, ada yang terbengong, ada yang memeluk lutut dengan ketakutan, dan ada yang berpikir keras mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Seketika Ron langsung berdiri sambil memukul tembok karena emosi. Sementara Hermione hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya—menahan tangis. Terlihat sekali semua mata di sana menjadi kosong dan horror.

"Omong-omong Dean di mana?" celetuk Neville membuat semua anak di situ dicekam rasa takut dan hawa dingin. Pikiran negatif mulai berseliweran di benak mereka.

.

.

.

"Seamus!" sudah berkali-kali Dean mencari sohib terdekatnya itu. Ia masih sangat yakin bahwa Seamus pasti baik-baik saja dan sedang tersesat atau bagaimana. Ia kini sedang berada di luar Hogwarts—lebih tepatnya dekat hutan terlarang. Saat sedang memanggil nama sang sahabat, mendadak ia melihat jelas silhuet Seamus, "Hey Seamus?!" panggilnya namun silhuet itu malah berlari menuju hutan.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Dean pun sontak berlari mengejarnya. Dan silhuet itu semakin menjauh. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu terus memanggil nama sang sahabat namun nihil. Perlahan kakinya lemas karena berlari terlalu lama. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia telah berlari terlalu jauh dan tersesat. Rasa takut mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh arah untuk mencari jalan mana yang tadi ia tempuh sebelum ini. Namun entah kenapa mendadak tiada jalan.

Dean terlonjak kaget saat melihat sebuah silhuet berkelebat di hadapannya—membisikan namanya dengan nada membunuh. Kali ini tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan karena bisikan-bisikan itu selalu berulang di pendengarannya walau ia sudah menutup kuping sekalipun.

_"Hey Dean! Mau bermain boneka bersamaku? Kita bisa membuat acara aneh yang kau benci itu lagi. Ayo!" _

Dean terlonjak hingga terjatuh ke tanah karena kaget dengan suara itu. Ia mengenali suara ini! Namun nadanya sedikit berbisik menyeramkam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sesosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya langsung terbelalak melihat kondisi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"H-Harry?" gumamnya ketakutan, "Tidak mungkin! Kau sudah meniggal karena terjatuh dari menara astronnomi!" ia tertawa hambar sembari berangsur-angsur mundur menggunakan tangannya.

Sosok Harry itu tertunduk—seolah sangat lemas tiada tulang. Perlahan tubuh sosok itu menggeliat seperti manusia yang tersetrum. Darahnya terlihat menetes ke tanah seolah luka itu baru saja terjadi. Dan perlahan dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti robot, kepala itu menengadah kea rah Dean—membuat Dean berteriak ketakutan karena rupa sosok itu. Sosok itu membelalakan matanya dengan tajam dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Terus melebar… hingga jeritan suara yang bersahut-sahutan muncul.

Dean sontak menutup kedua telinganya karena bising itu. Ia kini meringkuk di tanah dengan ketakutan. Saat ia melihat sosok itu, rasa merinding mulai menggigitnya. Sosok itu dengan gerakan yang sangat halus mulai mendekatinya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Semakin dekat… dekat… terus… dan…

_"AKU MENANGKAPMU!" _

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Huwahahaha tadinya ini mau saya jadiin oneshot, tapi ngga mungkin XD nyoba nulis horror nih XP dulu saya juga sering banget nulis cerpen bertema horror bahkan sampe ikut lomba, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ngga mood dan khawatir. Rasanya ada teman-teman saya dari dunia lain tidak suka jika saya membuat cerita horror XD

Oke mohon bantuannya untuk repiu yaaaa :D atau… kalian mau saya panggilin hantu Harry buat dateng ke kalian? XD hahaha oke bercanda! XP mohon bantuannya aja yaaa :)


End file.
